


Kitchen tiles

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She loved dancing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Kitchen tiles

She loved to dance on the kitchen tiles in her socks. The type of dancing that was spur-of-the-moment, fun and silly.

Robin would move to the sound of the radio without a care in the world while he stood there awkwardly. Not because he didn't want to join in or was scared of looking foolish, but because he didn't know how.

Letting go wasn't something he could do easily. It wasn't in his nature, but neither was killing yet had killed Translucent. Hughie wouldn't claim it was an easy thing to do, but it was something he had done for her.


End file.
